Network traffic is transmitted across a network, such as the Internet, from a sending system (e.g., a computer system) to a receiving system (e.g., a computer system) via a network interface card (NIC). In some cases, the sending and/or receiving computer systems may include multiple NICs, which it may use to send and/or receive network traffic.